Care for you
by Mackenzie-Emerald
Summary: AU- Klaus has found out the 13 year old Elena is the Petrova Doppelganger and wants to use her to create a hybrid army. Damon wants her for other reasons but what happens when what he believes turns out to be false and he ends up caring for the girl and they decide to stick together. This is my first story so sorry for how awful it is. The chapters to come will be much better!


**This is my first story I have never done anything like this before so please don't be too mean if you review;) If anyone would like me to continue I promise the chapters to come will have a lot more dialogue and be far better than this! It is rated M for future chapters right now it's probably around a T. Thank you to anyone who reviews!**

Damon had been watching Klaus for weeks now, he'd recently heard Klaus had found a new doppelganger and was determined to take the girl to use her blood to create a hybrid army for himself. Damon has other motives, he wants the girl to see if a witch could use her in a spell to free Katherine from the tomb as they're doppelgangers.

Following Klaus is extremely difficult, he can't leave him alone for a minute in case he makes a sudden decision to go after the girl when Damon's not around. Damon has had to plan his attack carefully, Klaus is an original so is stronger than Damon and definitely won't go down without a fight when he wants the doppelganger so much. He got the only remaining white oak stake and is going to use it.

Klaus has been watching the doppelgangers house for weeks now but Damon has not yet seen the girl for himself, he has seen young boy running through the front garden with a toy aeroplane, the boy looks to be about 10. Hopefully he can be kept out of this mess. Damon might be ruthless but he won't involve children if he can help it. The house itself modest, 2 floors and looks like a normal family home, Damon doesn't know anything about the inside but he will be finding out tonight.

Klaus went into an old, dusty bar this afternoon to talk to the witch who works there about his plans and has said he's taking the doppelganger tonight. He has been crouching round the back of the house quite a distance from Klaus for a while now. Klaus is crouched in the bushes on the edges of the garden watching the family from the kitchen window, there's a mother, father and who he presumes is the doppelganger although he can't tell as she has constantly kept her back to the window.

Once the family finished their evening meal the parents kissed their daughter on the forehead before using his vampire hearing he heard her make her way up the stairs and a light appeared in one of the rooms on the second floor.

Klaus made his move. He stood up straight and marched confidentially across the garden and around to the front door, He knocked loudly. A small brunette women answered the door with a friendly smile. Klaus immediately compelled her to let him in before snapping her neck and slamming the door shut. He was now in the house so Damon could no longer see him but he could hear, his footsteps made their way to the kitchen where the father was doing the dishes, before the man even noticed Klaus sunk his razor fangs into his neck and drank him dry before throwing the body to the floor and making his way up the stairs to the girls room.

Damon vamp sped round to the back ready for when Klaus got the doppelganger outside, he heard a scream before it was muffled and a crash as they broke through the window, Klaus landed carrying the girl on the mowed grass of the families back garden, just as he was about to speed off he got distracted by the blood pouring from cuts in the doppelgangers head and arms due to the glass smashing around them as the leapt through the window.

"Just a little taste" Klaus whispered softly as he leant in towards the doppelgangers exposed and bloody neck.  
The fangs came out and the girl went to scream but before she could Damon sprang forwards knocking her out of Klaus's arms and she passed out cold as she hit her head on the concrete path running through the garden.

Klaus lunged at Damon attempting to knock him backwards but Damon was prepared and flipped them over before plunging the stake through Klaus's heart and grabbing the doppelganger bridal style to make a run for the woods.


End file.
